The mechanism by which phosphate interferes with growth and lysis of glycerol mutants of Bacillus subtilis will be further investigated. A statistical analysis in the electron microscope of the different stages of development has turned out to give new information encouraging us to investigate other developmental processes in a similar fashion. In particular, the correlation between the development of resistance to fusidic acid and the developmental membrane stage will be determined. Electron microscopy will also be used to investigate the molecular structures (microtubules) that assemble in HeLa cells in the presence of butyrate causing the appearance of long cellular processes which are usually observed in fibroblasts.